


Savage [fanvid] (Megan Thee Stallion & Beyonce)

by arestlesswind



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "I'm that bitch, will forever be that bitch."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Savage [fanvid] (Megan Thee Stallion & Beyonce)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBXI7bj-ko4


End file.
